Hao
| Gender = Female | Eye color = Green | Skin color = Green | Other attributes = | Also known as = Hao | Status = Living | Residence = Mantis' Village | Family = Unnamed parents Mantis (ex-fiancé) | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Hometown Hero" | Voiced by = April Hong }} Hao Ming is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. She is a Chinese mantis who is Mantis's ex-fiancée, but had sent an "urgent" message to him asking for him to come back home in "Hometown Hero".Nick.com - "Kung Fu Panda: Hometown Hero: Bad News Episode Clip" Biography Early years As noted in Mantis's vows to Hao during their wedding in "Hometown Hero", Hao and Mantis have apparently known each other ever since their childhood. It is unknown what they had thought of each other back then, but it eventually led to the two deciding to get married. But for unknown reasons, Hao left Mantis at the altar. They have been broken apart ever since. In Legends of Awesomeness In order to get back at Hao for jilting him, Mantis lied that he was the Dragon Warrior. Believing this lie, Hao immediately dumped her current boyfriend, Dosu, and summoned Mantis back to their hometown. Mantis had originally intended to reject Hao upon his return, but was ultimately unable to resist her seductive charms and promptly reconciled with her. However, Dosu was furious over being dumped, and challenged Mantis to a duel. Mantis had already made plans to watch the clouds with Hao, and did not turn up to the duel, leaving Po (the real Dragon Warrior, pretending to be Mantis's crippled sidekick) to suffer a nasty beating. No matter how many times the duel was rescheduled, Mantis chose to spend time with Hao (at one point visiting her parents) rather than turn up, and eventually got engaged with her again. Po eventually tired of being let down constantly, and left town. When the time of the wedding arrived, the exchange of vows was interrupted when Po, Dosu and his sidekick Sai So burst onto the scene. Dosu had spotted Po displaying kung fu in the forest and realized the truth, and meant to expose Mantis as a fraud. Po fought to keep Dosu from revealing the truth while maintaining his cover, and was soon getting another beating. Seeing his friend in trouble, Mantis left Hao at the altar and fought Dosu at last. Despite being defeated, Dosu succeeded in revealing the truth, and Hao promptly called off the wedding. Mantis wasn't upset, as he rejected Hao, allowing Dosu to joyfully take her back. However, Hao wasn't as pleased with the reunion. Personality Hao is the classic heart-breaker, able to put on charm while pretending to love someone for shallow reasons, as shown when she attempted to marry her ex-fiancee Mantis because she was under the impression he was the Dragon Warrior. When she found out the truth, she quickly revealed a more selfish and bratty side as she called off their wedding (again), and was insulted when Mantis said she didn't deserve him, commenting that it was he that didn't deserve her. Relationships Mantis After Hao Ming left Mantis at the altar for unknown reasons, Mantis was left heartbroken. Sometime after Po became the Dragon Warrior, Mantis told a lie to the people of his hometown that in fact he had been chosen, in order to get back at Hao for leaving him. Upon learning of this, Hao immediately wanted him back, and sent a message that he was needed back at home. Once he returned, Hao easily seduced him into wanting her again. Once she learned the truth, however, she immediately broke off the engagement, though Mantis got back at her by declaring that she didn't deserve him, which greatly offended her. Dosu Dosu is Hao's ex-boyfriend whom she dumped after she sent an "urgent message" to Mantis to lure him back to their hometown to court him. It is unknown what their relationship was like before they broke up, but after she broke up with Mantis (again), Hao was seen refusing Dosu's affections as he tried to embrace her. Trivia * Hao's voice actress April Hong is the daughter of , the voice of Mr. Ping. April also made a small voice cameo in Kung Fu Panda 2 as the bunny who gawked at the mop in the Noodle Shop. *She was originally rumored to be voiced by , the voice of Shifu in the television series.Blogspot.com - "Severin's Sketch Blog: Kung Fu Panda Recording" Gallery Images HaoPainting.jpg| MayorPigWedding.jpg| Hao3.jpg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References de:Hao es:Hao Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Arthropods